By the Light of the Moon
by silverhardted
Summary: Every full moon he crept along the shore to watch them dance by the light of the moon. He liked to watch them all but, he loved her in particular. She was beautiful and he swore that he would have her, no matter the cost. Rating may change later. THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN ABANDONED.


**a.n. – My first multichapter Klaroline fic.**

 **Disclaimer –** I do not own Klaus, Caroline or any other character you recognize. I am just showing some appreciation. I am in no way affiliated with The CW, the writers, producers or author of Vampire diaries.

* * *

 **By the Light of the Moon  
** _Prologue_

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson hated his new life. He hated his new village and his family's tiny farm by the sea. He wanted to go home again; back to his old village and his old friends. He had nothing here.

The young boy kicked a stone along the seaside path, his head down. He was supposed to be tending to the sheep and he was certain that he would receive a severe lashing for abandoning his chores. His father loved to give lashings. He hated his father too.

No beating would stop him from refusing his chores. If his father was going to make him stay in this dreadful place he was certainly not going to work as well.

"Wha' ya doin boy?"

Niklaus turned in the direction of the voice. A man with a hooked nose, long, silver hair, and deep brown eyes stood along the path. His gnarled hand was wrapped tightly around a crooked walking stick and his back was curved with age.

"Just walking, sir." He replied. He buried his hands further in his pockets and averted his gaze back to his bare feet.

"Aye. I can see t'at can't I? Where are ya walkin' ta ?"

"I don't know. I am just walking." _If I could walk all the way home I would._

"Ya look like ya wan ta hear a story." The old man said. "And ya be in luck because I have jus' da tale to tell."

Nik's parents never told him stories. They were always busy with work and his youngest brother who had fallen extremely ill shortly after birth and never recovered.

"What kind of a story?"

"Oh a magical one lad, of course."

"There's no such thing as magic." Niklaus said. If there were magic he would wish his entire family back home. He would wish his brother well. He would wish the farm successful so they could live comfortably instead of falling poorer every harvest.

"Of course magic is real. Ya just have to know where to look." The old man said; his weathered face beamed and his thin lips curved into a smile. "Come wit' me. Lemme tell you the tale of the Selkie." The old man turned and began to walk toward the seashore.

Nik watched as the old man slowly moved away from the path. He turned and looked down the road. He could just make out the lines of the roof on their cabin and the swirl of grey chimney smoke dancing in the late afternoon sky.

He stepped off the trail and ran through the damp grass to catch up with the old man.

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

It wasn't the worst lashing he had received but, it still stung terribly when his older brother dabbed the healing suave across his raw back.

"Why must you make him angry Niklaus?" Elijah sighed as he put the lid on the small wooden container. "If you would just listen to him. . . "

"He brought us to this wretched place and believes we should just accept it. I think not. I hate it here Elijah. I despise this horrible place. I want to go home."

Elijah remained silent. He was the oldest child still living at home. Their elder brother Finn had already married and was still in the small village where they had grown up, with his wife and her family.

"This is home now, Niklaus. You need to accept that." Elijah left the room, container in hand, and snapped the door shut behind him.

Nik sank to the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest as the tears began to fall.

* * *

-x-x-x-

* * *

He knew it was stupid. He knew that magic wasn't real. Still he could not resist.

He crept out of his room and toward the front door. His father was passed out beside the fire, head tipped back and tankard in hand. Nik slowly pulled the heavy wooden door open, careful not to make a sound and wake his father.

He slipped out the crack in the door and ran through the soft grass toward the sea. He raced down the hillside toward the rocky overhang above the sandy beach. He knelt behind the rocks and watched as the waves kissed the shores.

The moon was full and the wind was light. He watched as a pack of seals swam in with the tide. His eyes grew wide as the beautiful creatures crawled up on the soft, white sand. Slowly they changed, their sleek grey hides peeled away and bright porcelain skin emerged. They crawled forward and onto two legs. Some joined hands and danced in circles beneath the crisp night sky. Others walked along the sandy beach and over the slippery rocks.

He could not believe his eyes.

The old man had told him the truth.

The selkies were real and he _knew their secret._

* * *

 **a.n.** just a little prologue. I wasn't sure if I was going to get this posted in time. I really wish I could have written more for KCAUWeek (don't' worry there will be more but not something for every day like I originally planned). I have had personal issues that have kept me from writing.

Anyway. I really hope you all like this and it is an original idea. I know it could have been put under Myths and Legends day but I have another idea for that day so I am putting this down as a historical au. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. (as are follows and favorites, of course)

Thanks a bunch!

-Danie.


End file.
